All For Love
by KiriKatsudonRE22
Summary: Kehidupan baru Naruto dan Sasuke bersama rumah baru mereka. Namun bagaimana jika Naruto mempekerjakan pelayan wanita yang err... Gila? Semua untuk cinta, semua karena cinta. Kata 'cinta' sudah terkesan mengerikan untuk pelakon cerita ini. Warn: NaruSasu!
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah mobil sedan memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis yang terkesan mewah tersebut. Mobil _sport _tersebut berhenti dengan satu satpam yang sudah sedia untuk membukakan pintu. Tak lama, terbukalah pintu mobil tersebut di kiri-kanannya, menampilkan dua orang lelaki tampan yang terlihat sangat berbeda. Salah satu dari lelaki tersebut memberikan kunci mobilnya pada sang satpam, lalu mendekati lelaki lainnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, _Teme?_" tanya lelaki pirang tersebut.

Orang yang tadi di panggil _Teme _atau sebut saja Sasuke Uchiha tersebut melihat sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah si penanya, Naruto Uzumaki. Ia mengangguk sekali dengan senyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga jika orang lain tidak melihat secara intes, maka wajah itu tak menampakkan senyum, namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang melihat dari dekat dan intens, bahwa senyum di wajah itu ada meski hanya senyum tipis. Ia menghela nafas lega. "Sesuai keinginanmu setelah kita menikah. Kau ingin rumah tak terlalu besar dan tak ingin banyak tetangga, atau sebut saja memang ingin tidak terlalu dekat dengan rumah lain." Naruto mencium sekilas bibir si _raven_—Sasuke. "Disini suasananya juga sejuk,"lanjut Naruto.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan sang kekasih, atau setelah mereka menikah dua minggu yang lalu telah sah menjadi suaminya. Ya, mereka adalah pasangan suami-suami atau pasangan sesama jenis.

Sang satpam memberikan kembali kunci mobil Naruto. Naruto lalu mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia lalu berjalan menaiki tiga anak tangga dan berhenti di depan pintu berwarna putih dengan menancapkan kunci lalu membuka pintu tersebut.

Sasuke yang masih berada didekat mobil, segera mengambil beberapa barang bawaan dan separuh barang mereka dibawa oleh sang satpam yang juga baru bekerja saat rumah yang baru Naruto dan Sasuke beli mereka tinggali.

Melihat Sasuke membawa barang mereka yang agak banyak, Naruto langsung bergegas mendekati sang _ raven _dan mengambil barang bawaan itu, menuai decakan sebal dari Sasuke. "Chk! Kau bisa membawa yang lain, _Dobe!_"

Naruto terkekeh. "Kau pasti masih sakit karena _olahraga _kita kan, Suke? Jadi biar aku yang bawa dan kau segera istirahat."

Seketika, wajah tampan yang terbungkus kulit putih susu itu tampak memerah karena ucapan ambigu Naruto. Ia merampas kembali bawaan yang di ambil Naruto, lalu ia berjalan tanpa banyak bicara, hingga langkahnya sudah jauh dari si pirang. "Dasar _Dobe_!" umpatnya, menuai kekehan dari si pirang yang masih mendengarkan.

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naruto x Sasuke**

**Warning: YAOI, slash, Humu, BL dan sejenisnya. TYPO'S, AdultFict, Etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Kirika hanya seorang Author yang berpartisipasi untuk meramaikan fandom NaruSasu, jadi mohon kerjasamanya untuk me-review ketika telah membaca.**_

**.**

**.**

**All for Love****: By Nauchi Kirika**

Tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyalin, Copy-paste, mempublish ditempat lain tanpa izin dan mengaku bahwa fanfic ini sebagai milik pribadi!

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang indah. Burung-burung berterbangan dengan alunan cicitan yang khas di ketenangan yang sedikit mendung. Awan kelabu menyelimuti matahari hingga sinarnya meredup saat menerpa seluruh permukaan bumi. Suasana dingin pun tercipta, membuat siapa saja enggan untuk beranjak dari kasur hangat mereka. Sama seperti kedua pemuda yang tengah terlelap dengan terselimuti hingga dada. Kedua lelaki yang tengah saling berpelukan tersebut seakan tak terusik akan udara dingin pagi hari. Mereka tak merasakan itu, saat mereka sudah mendapatkan kehangatan.

Hingga, alarm jam weker berbunyi begitu kencang, belum lagi letaknya yang kebetulan diatas meja samping tempat tidur Naruto, menciptakan suara yang mampu membuat mata langsung melek seketika. Namun hal itu tak terjadi pada lelaki pirang yang paling dekat dengan jam weker. Sedangkan lelaki lain tampak terusik dan berdecak sebal ketika orang disampingnya tak bangun juga. Kesal tidur paginya terusik, Sasuke dengan lembut menyingkirkan lengan kekar Naruto. Ia berusaha duduk dengan sedikit merintih merasakan sakit di daerah bokongnya. Dengan pelan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan tangan terulur mendekati meja dan mematikan jam weker tersebut.

Sasuke menguap lebar lalu melirik si pirang yang malah memeluk pinggangnya begitu erat. Ia melihat tubuhnya yang ternyata sudah memakai baju setelah _aktivitas _mereka semalam. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, lalu ia mengusap lengan itu pelan. Sejujurnya ia masih ingin berada dalam kehangatan yang diciptakan Naruto dan dirinya. Namun, setelah melihat jam, ia sadar bahwa pemuda disampingnya harus segera ia bangunkan. Sasuke menggerakkan tubuh Naruto pelan. "Bagun, _Dobe!_"

Tidak ada respon...

Jengah karena si pirang yang masih tertidur lelap, Sasuke lalu menunduk, melihat lengan tan itu yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya kelengan itu—"Awww... Sakit, _Teme_!" rintih Naruto yang langsung membuka mata—_melotot_—saat merasakan sakit di lengan akibat cubitan penuh cinta Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai kejam. "Siapa suruh susah dibangunkan." Sasuke melepas lingkaran lengan Naruto kasar, lalu segera beranjak dari kasur. "Ish!" rintihnya menahan sakit. Dengan memaksakan diri ia hendak menjauh, namun tangan tan segera menariknya hingga ia kembali tertidur dengan menubruk dada bidang Naruto.

"Kau sudah membangunkan suamimu dengan cubitan menyakitkan, _Teme._ Sekarang aku ingin membalas dendam." Naruto pun memeluk dengan erat dan mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung merasakan panas diwajahnya: Malu, karena balas dendam yang dimaksud Naruto hanyalah sebuah pelukan erat yang dapat menyalurkan kehangat itu. Mau tak mau Sasuke hanya terdiam, membiarkan Naruto memeluknya dan beberapa kali mengecup puncak kepalanya serta memainkan rambut _raven__-_nya dengan wajah Naruto.

Sasuke terbuai dan melupakan tujuan utamanya! Naruto memang licik! Ia memanfaatkan ini agar terus memeluknya.

Suasana hening sejenak...

Sasuke terbelalak!

Melepas pelukan Naruto dengan kasar yang tentunya memakan kekuatan besar, Sasuke langsung meninju wajah tampan Naruto tanpa ampun. Bukan hanya itu, Sasuke langsung menendang si pirang hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Tak pelak suara gedebum diikuti rintihan dari si pirang terdengar. Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ia turun dari kasur dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi, tak mengindahkan teriakan Naruto yang menahan sakit.

Menyiapkan air hangat untuk si pirang, Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Tak lama, ia menghela nafas merasa hanya karena Naruto memeluknya, memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan padanya ia bisa dengan mudah terbuai. Ha-ah... ia jadi malu sendiri. Tapi, mungkin ia hanya bisa seperti itu pada Naruto.

Melihat _bathtub _sudah terisi melebihi setengahnya, Sasuke mematikan air dan bergegas keluar kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk. Rasanya ia harus segera mandi lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang makan dalam diam. Ia yang sudah selesai sarapan hanya memandang sang _raven _begitu intens dengan kedua tangan menyanggah wajahnya. Ia terus memandang Sasuke hingga Sasuke menyadari kalau orang didepannya terus memandanginya hampir tanpa berkedip. Sasuke melotot marah dengan samar-samar wajah putihnya terdapat suam kemerahan.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu."

Sasuke mengambil segelas air lalu meneguknya habis. Ia kembali memandang Naruto yang ternyata masih memandanginya begitu intens dengan senyuman bodoh yang sangat kentara. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan berniat beranjak dari duduknya, namun suara Naruto membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Aku ingin mempekerjakan satu pembantu, Suke. Apa boleh?" tanya Naruto kalem.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia menatap _sapphire _Naruto sejenak. "Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak ingin menambah orang dirumah ini."

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tahu..." ia terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya ia juga tak ingin ada orang di rumah ini selain dirinya dan suaminya sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun ia kasihan terhadap Sasuke yang juga pemuda pekerja sepertinya. Apalagi mereka sama-sama sibuk mulai hari ini setelah mendapatkan cuti. Mana mungkin ia atau Sasuke sempat membersihkan rumah ketika mereka saja pulang saat malam hari dan pastilah mereka tak sempat untuk membersihkan rumah. Mereka hanya bisa melakukan itu ketika hari minggu. "Aku hanya mempekerjakan mereka saat kita pergi kerja dan pembantu itu akan pulang sore hari. Bagaimanapun kita ini sama-sama bekerja dan tak ada yang mengurus rumah," jelas Naruto, mencoba member alas an yang logis.

Sasuke tampak berpikir. Ia membenarkan perkataan Naruto walau sebenarnya ia tak ingin. Sasuke mendesah pasrah akan keputusan suaminya. Ia mengangguk menuai senyum lebar dari si pirang. "Terimakasih...," Ujar Naruto tulus. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduk. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan mencium pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, suara bel berbunyi yang menandakan sedang ada tamu. Naruto kembali tersenyum dan Sasuke yang melihatnya mulai curiga. "Sepertinya itu pembantu baru kita, _Teme._" Ucap Naruto. Sasuke melotot akan apa yang barusan diucapkan Naruto. Jadi pemuda itu sudah mendapatkan pembantu eh, pikir Sasuke shock.

"Kau..."

Naruto cengengesan. "Hehe... aku sudah mencari jauh-jauh hari," tandas Naruto polos. Ia bergegas menjauhi Sasuke untuk membukakan pintu.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Dengan terpaksa alias tidak rela, ia menyusul Naruto untuk melihat pembantu baru mereka.

.

Naruto membuka pintu dan terlihatlah wanita muda lumayan cantik dengan kacamata terpasang membingkai mata _red _miliknya yang tersenyum ramah pada Naruto. "Selamat pagi, Naruto-_sama_."

Naruto hanya terdiam memperhatikan wanita didepannya. _Sapphie_-nya menelusuri wajah tampak familiar itu lama, membuat wanita yang akan merangkap menjadi pembantu di rumah Naruto itu sedikit salah tingkah dengan wajah merah padam. "Naruto-_sama?_" wanita itu berusaha menyadarkan Naruto yang ternyata melamun. Tak lama, sebuah tangan lain menepuk bahu Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu terlonjak kaget. "Chk! Baru ditinggal saja sudah seperti ini. Dengan pembantu, eh?" sinis seseorang dibelakang Naruto yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

Naruto gelagapan. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum gugup. "Bu-bukan begitu, _Teme._ Tap—"

"Sudah. Yang terpenting pembantumu sudah datang. Kita akan terlambat jika kau terus berdiam disini dengannya." Setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke segera melangkah melewati wanita berambut merah itu dingin, meninggalkan Naruto yang membelalakkan matanya. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum gugup kearah wanita didepannya. "Kalau begitu kau sudah mulai bekerja hari ini. Aku percayakan rumah ini padamu, Karin-san," ucap Naruto cepat. Ia meninggalkan pembantu baru mereka—_Karin_—dan bergegas melangkah lebar menuju garasi mobil. Menyusul Sasuke.

Karin melihat Naruto pergi, memperhatikan pemuda pirang yang tengah bersama lelaki lain yang ia ketahui bernama Sasuke itu. Senyum di wajahnya tergantikan oleh seringai kecil, disusul oleh kekehan kecil. Karin yang melihat mobil sang majikan sudah ingin jalan, segera memasuki rumah dengan langkah santai dan _mood _yang sangat bagus.

.

Setelah memakai sabuk pengaman, mata _onyx _Sasuke melirik seorang wanita merah yang memandang Naruto dengan…, seringai? Ia langsung memusatkan pandangannya pada wanita itu tanpa memerdulikan si pirang yang terus mengoceh kalau ia tampak familiar dan bukannya terpesona pada pembantu yang ia yakini masih muda. Sasuke mengerjap saat melihat sekilas wanita itu terkekeh dan berbalik masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sasuke mengernyit alis. _'Perasaanku tidak enak mengenai pembantu itu,'_ batinnya.

"...Ke..., Suke." Suara Naruto disertai tepukan di bahu membuat Sasuke mengerling pada pemuda pirang disampingnya. "Kau melihat apa?" tanya Naruto. Namun Sasuke hanya diam dan kembali memikirkan wanita tadi. Sekali lagi ia mengabaikan Naruto yang mengoceh entah apa.

"Jalankan saja mobilnya jika kita tidak ingin terlambat, _Dobe_!" ketus Sasuke saat ia kembali memandang kedepan. Untuk sementara ia kesampingkan dulu pemikiran mengenai wanita tadi saat ia mendengar Naruto kembali mengatakan sesuatu. "Apa kau merasa mengenal wanita itu, Suke?" tanya Naruto.

Mobil mereka akhirnya jalan dan berhenti didepan pintu gerbang saat sang satpam membuka pintu gerbang untuk mereka. Mobil kembali berjalan, melaju kencang di jalan yang masih lengang karena rumah mereka yang agak jauh dari perkotaan yang memakan waktu setengah jam.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

Naruto mendesah. _Feeling_-nya begitu mengenal wajah wanita itu. Tapi pikirannya menepis akan hal benar itu. '_Tidak mungkin!'_ batinnya.

Sasuke yang melihat keanehan pada Naruto sedikit mengernyit. Ia lalu mendengus karena tahu pasti yang dipikirkan si pirang. '_Pasti tentang pembantu itu_,' batinnya sedikit merasa cemburu. "Jangan banyak berpikir, _Dobe_. Fokuslah kalau kau ingin kita selamat sampai tujuan," ketus Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit tersentak. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sedang memandang ke samping. Naruto tersenyum. '_Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Sekarang dia sudah tak ada disekitarku,'_ batinnya. Ia pun membuang semua pemikiran aneh mengenai sang pembantu baru. "Nanti siang kita makan bersama di cafe seperti biasa ya, _Teme,_" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa melihat kearah Naruto. "Terserahmu saja."

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa kali ia berkeliling rumah ini, melihat segala jenis lukisan yang terbingkai cantik dengan digantung di dinding rumah. Ia juga sudah beberapakali melihat pajangan foto praweding dan foto pernikahan sang majikan. Dari yang terpajang denga ukuran besar sampai yang terkecil dengan terbingkai yang terletak di samping TV. Dan, beberapa kali pula ia mendengus jengkel akan hal itu.

Wanita yang sekarang bekerja di rumah Uzumaki-Uchiha itu seikit menghentakkan kakinya disepanjang jalan menuju dapur. Ia memutuskan untuk mulai bekerja. Mungkin ia akan melihat-lihat siapa tahu ada tempat yang ia lewati.

Ia melihat beberapa piring kotor yang diyakini bekas sarapan pagi itu. Ia mulai menyalakan kran dan mencunci piring.

Karin, mengusap piring kotor tersebut dengan pelan, ketika pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia terus mencuci hingga mata _red_-nya melihat tulisan Uzumaki-Uchiha juga tercetak di gelas. Ia mendecakkan lidah kesal. Haruskah semua barang dipenuhi nama marga kedua majikannya? Itu membuatnya semakin kesal saja.

Karin menatap tajam tulisan Uchiha ketika menemukannya lagi di piring makan majikannya. Ia menatap seakan ingin menghilangkan nama itu, atau... malah pemilik nama itu? Semuanya masih samar. Wanita itu tersenyum—_menyeringai_—setelahnya. Ia lalu menyusun piring-piring itu agar rapi.

.

Semua pekerjaan telah ia bereskan. Rumah sudah tampak bersih dan rapih. Kini Karin pun bisa mengistirahatkan diri ketika ia tidak terlalu banyak bekerja dirumah ini. Rumah ini memang sudah terawat saat ia datang. Itu membuat Karin lebih mudah dan cepat selesai bekerja. Namun yang dilakukannya saat ini duduk memandangi figura foto kedua majikannya. Seperti singa memandang mangsanya, Karin melepas selembaran foto tersebut dari bingkainya. Ia memandang tanjam foto pemuda pirang yang tampak sangat tampan dengan senyumnya. Kemudian ia menyeringai dan disusul suara sobekan.

Karin mengambil salah satu sobekan tersebut dan menyimpannya dikantong baju yang sedikit lusuh miliknya.

Ia pun beranjak, berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumahnya. Karin mendekati tempat sampah. Ditangan kanan-kirinya sudah terdapat sobekan foto dan korek gas.

"Fffffttt... Hahahaha...hahahaha...hahaha..."

Ia tertawa begitu lepas yang terdengar menyeramkan. Karin yang masih tertawa terbahak dan penuh misterius itu menyalakan korek gas dengan sobekan foto di atasnya. Foto tersebut menghitam dan perlahan terbakar menjadi butiran debu hitam. Tawa pun tak pelak semakin terdengar kencang. Suara menggelegar tersebut terdengar begitu kesepian, lirih, sedih, ambisi sekaligus kemisteriusan.

"Hihihi...hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHA...!"

"Lihat, apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. My sweety boy, kamu tidak akan pernah kulepas lagi. Apapun... Apapun akan kulakukan... Hahaha...Hihihihih...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

.

"Perasaan apa ini/Perasaan ini..." Gumam kedua pemuda yang berbeda lokasi kerja tersebut bersamaan.

.

.

.

**Hindari penyakit TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halo, Kirika bawa ff baru pair NARUSASU! Yeyyy...! hehe... mungkin ff ini akan sangat absurd. Hum...hum... ff ini akan sangat absurd. So, ini hanyalah sebagai bentuk jiwa lain dari Kirika yang mendadak bangkit entah kapan. Bahkan akan banyak ff Kirika yang gak jauh beda dengan ff ini nantinya.

So, Salam: Kirika

**Review yaaaa~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sudah setengah jam Naruto menunggu._

_Saat ini Naruto berada di dalam sebuah ruangan berdinding serba putih. Duduk diam menunggu seseorang yang merupakan penghuni ruangan ini. Namun setengah jam menunggu, orang itu belum datang juga._

_Sekarang Naruto berada di rumah sakit jiwa Konoha. Maksud kedatangannya adalah untuk menemui dokter spesialis kejiwaan bernama Tsunade. Beliau adalah Nenek angkat Naruto. Nenek Tsunade sangat sulit di temui di rumah, karena neneknya itu akan pulang pada larut malam. Jadilah Naruto di tempat ini; di dalam ruang pribadi Neneknya._

_Sudah beberapakali dia menghela nafas. Merasa bosan hanya duduk diam. Itu bukanlah Naruto sekali kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang dapat dia kerjakan. _

_Memilih keluar ruangan?_

_Tapi apa yang akan dia lakukan di luar ruangan Neneknya?_

_Tentu Naruto butuh berpikir ulang untuk itu. Bayangkan saja, dia berada di rumah sakit jiwa. Saat menuju ke sini saja dia sudah disuguhi pemandangan orang-orang gila yang berkeliaran. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika salah seorang menjadikannya objek kegilaan dan tidak ada perawat yang melihatnya. Memikirkan itu saja Naruto menjadi merinding sendiri._

_"Lalu... apa yang harus kulakukan?" Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja. "Kenapa Nenek lama sekali sih? Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa hanya Nenek saja dokter disini?!"_

_Niatnya hanya ingin melihat keadaan Neneknya. Apakah Neneknya sehat-sehat saja. Sekaligus menasehati Neneknya untuk pensiun saja. Umurnya sudah terlalu tua untuk bekerja tiap hari. Yah... meskipun berakhir sia-sia. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau langsung menyerah. Toh dirinya sudah bekerja, jadi neneknya tidak perlu khawatir soal hidupnya kedepan._

_Tidak betah hanya duduk saja, Naruto berdiri. Dia melangkah kesana-kemari seperti setrikaan lantaran bosan. Hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan selain duduk._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, suara ketukan terdengar. 'Semoga saja itu Nenek,' harapnya._

_"Masuk."_

_Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan satu perawat laki-laki bersurai oranye. Pria itu tersenyum kepadanya. Naruto kecewa, namun ia membalas senyum pria itu. "Dokter Tsunade mengatakan bahwa beliau akan menemui anda setengah jam lagi. Beliau bilang jika anda sibuk, bisa datang lain kali saja. Tetapi jika anda tetap menunggu, saya disuruh menemani anda berkeliling, kalau anda mau."_

_Seketika, Naruto tersenyum. Tsunade memang sangat mengerti cucunya. "Setengah jam tidak terlalu lama. Aku tetap menunggu saja. Dan karena aku bosan tentu saja aku menerima tawaran anda untuk berkeliling. Daritadi aku ingin berkeliling tetapi, yah... anda tahu sendiri 'kan? Hehe..." dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Naruto merasa pasti telah merepotkan perawat ini._

_Perawat itu tersenyum. "Saya tahu. Kalau begitu mari." Perawat itu pun mengajaknya berkeliling._

_Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Bisa Naruto lihat beberapa pasian sakit jiwa berkeliaran. Ada yang ditemani suster atau perawat, ada juga yang hanya sendiri. Perilaku mereka cukup abnormal dan aneh. Ada yang memegang boneka sambil tertawa-tawa, ada yang menunggangi sapu lidi, ada yang hanya diam menatap satu objek, ada yang sedang berbicara dengan suster, ada yang berhalusinasi bermain entah dengan siapa. Semua itu hal yang wajar ada di rumah sakit ini._

_Tidak tahan dengan kebisuan yang tercipta, Naruto memutuskan untuk membuka suara. "Apakah orang-orang seperti mereka dapat sembuh?" jujur saja, Naruto jarang sekali melihat orang gila yang dinyatakan sembuh._

_"Tentu saja."_

_"Sudah pernah terjadi?"_

_"Selama saya bekerja disini, hampir sepuluh orang dinyatakan sembuh. Namun mereka masih harus melewati rawat jalan."_

_"Begitu. Berapa lama anda bekerja disini?"_

_"Lima tahun."_

_"Cukup lama juga. Apa sesulit itu menyembuhkan mereka?"_

_"Tergantung. Banyak faktor yang menentukan mereka cepat sembuh, lambat atau bahkan tidak sembuh-sembuh. Seperti seberapa banyak pihak keluarga mau membantu dalam penyembuhan. Karena biasanya, keluarga yang membawa kerabat mereka ke sini sangat jarang menjenguk. Padahal mereka membutuhkan dukungan dari keluarga, terutama kasih sayang, perhatian dan lain-lain. Selain itu butuh bertahun-tahun untuk menyembuhkan mereka. Lalu, banyak juga yang ternyata telah bertahun-tahun mangalami keterbelakangan mental, namun baru di bawa kesini."_

_"Apakah yang dinyatakan telah sembuh bisa kembali sakit?"_

_"Bisa saja. Ketika mereka kembali mengalami sesuatu yang serupa atau karena mengalami penolakan dari keluarga. Banyak juga pasien yang dinyatakan sembuh, namun saat mereka kembali kepada keluarga mereka, keluarga mereka justru mengusir mereka. Lalu mereka hidup terlantar dan karena kerasnya hidup, bisa menyebabkan mental mereka tidak kuat menerima kehidupan mereka."_

_"Kasihan sekali."_

_"Bahkan ada yang kembali ke sini untuk bekerja."_

_"Mempekerjakan mantan orang gila?" Naruto sedikit tidak percaya._

_"Ada. Sayangnya ada juga yang kami tolak karena tidak ada lagi lowongan untuk mereka."_

_"Untuk apa keluarga mereka mengirimnya kesini kalau pada akhirnya di tolek juga."_

_"Kebanyakan mereka tidak kuat lagi merawatnya atau karena malu punya keluarga orang seperti itu, makanya dibawa kemari dengan alasan penyembuhan."_

_Naruto berhenti di bangku terdekat dan mendudukkan diri, disusul perawat yang menemaninya. Dia melihat satu wanita sakit yang hanya menangis memandangi boneka babi berwarna pink. Wanita itu cukup cantik dan masih muda. Sayang sekali wanita yang pastinya pernah menjalani hidup normal menjadi orang yang seperti itu._

_"Oh iya! kita sudah ngobrol dari tadi tapi belum mengetahu nama masing-masing." Naruto melempar senyum kepada perawat itu. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Perawat itu sedikit terkejut. Dia baru sadar kalau dirinya belim memperkenalkan diri. "Maaf. Nama saya Juugo."_

_Naruto tertawa." Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Hmm... Juugo-san, ya?" safirnya kembali fokus melihat wanita itu. Keningnya berkerut lantaran melihat wanita itu kini justru marah-marah tidak jelas kepada boneka yang dipegangnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Juugo-san, apa yang membuat anda mau bekerja disini? Merawat orang-orang yang pemikirannya saja sulit di tebak. Merawat mereka seperti merawat balita. Terkadang menyuapi mereka, memandikan mereka, bahkan sampai menyeboki mereka. Astaga!" kalimat terakhir sukses membuat Naruto merinding. Dia merasa jijik sendiri ketika membayangkannya._

_"Aku mempunyai adik yang sama seperti mereka." Naruto terkejut. Namun dia membiarkan Juugo melanjutnkan ceritanya. "Saat itu adikku kecelakaan dan koma selama beberapa bulan. Setelah dia terbangun dari komanya, adikku bertingkah seperti orang gila. Dia tidak mengenali kami semua. Aku memberi usul untuk segera mengobatinya, namun keluargaku menolak dan menyembunyikannya. Aku sangat marah, tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Adikku di pasung selama lima bulan. Tingkahnya pun semakin aneh. Lalu aku nekat membawa adikku kerumah sakit secara diam-diam. Saat itu aku kerja sambil kuliah jadi aku menggunakan uang tabunganku untuk mengobati adikku dan untuk biaya hidupku sendiri karena aku kabur dari rumah. Namun kaluargaku tahu dan membiarkan saja."_

_Ekspresi Juugo berubah sedih. Ingin Naruto menghentikan Juugo bercerita, namun pria itu memberinya kode bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Naruto menurut dan kembali mendengarkan._

_"Beberapa bulan kemudian aku berhenti kuliah. Aku fokus mencari uang. Namun sayangnya adikku meninggal karena mala praktek salah satu perawat di rumah sakit itu. Dia bukan disuntik obat penenang. Entah apa yang disuntikkan perawat gadungan itu. Aku sangat sedih. Lalu aku pun memutuskan untuk menjadi perawat. Aku ingin membantu menyembuhkan mereka. Mereka menjadi seperti ini juga bukan sepenuhnya keinginan mereka."_

_"Maafkan aku karena membuat anda mengingatnya lagi." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan Juugo. Ia merasa telah membuat luka orang itu kembali terbuka._

_"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sendiri yang ingin menceritakan masalaluku kepada anda." Juugo tersenyum tulus. "Walaupun aku selalu sedih jika mengingatnya, tapi aku senang menceritakan kisahku pada orang lain. Aku berpikir, jika menyimpannya untukku sendiri aku akan semakin sedih. Aku ingin berbagi kesedihan dan mambuat orang yang mendengar kisahku tidak melakukan hal yang sama seperti keluargaku lakukan kepada adikku. Walau bagaimanapun, keluarga adalah keluarga. Mulut bisa mengatakan bahwa hubungan kita bukan keluarga lagi, tetapi kita punya ikatan darah yang tidak bisa putus."_

_Naruto tertegun mendengarnya. "Apakah Juugo-san tidak berhubungan lagi dengan keluarga Juugo-san?" tanyanya hati-hati._

_Juugo menengadah; melihat langit biru yang dihiasi awan-awan putih. Dia tersenyum teduh. "Begitulah. Saat mereka tahu aku membawa adikku mereka yang memutuskan hubungan kami. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah pulang."_

_Pandangan Naruto kembali mengarah pada wanita yang kini menatapnya lekat-lekat. Naruto menegang. Namun beberapa menit berlalu wanita itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam. Sedikit membuat Naruto tenang dan kembali berbicara, "apakah keluarga anda tidak mencoba untuk bertemu anda?"_

_"Tidak."_

_Entah mengapa, Naruto tidak lagi ingin melanjutkan perbincangan ini. Dia menganggap bahwa perbincangan ini sudah terlalu privasi bagi perawat disampingnya._

_"Seperti kata anda; keluarga tetap keluarga. Meskipun mereka tidak pernah mencoba bertemu anda, setidaknya anda temuilah mereka. Masalah mereka akan menerima anda atau tidak itu urusan belakang. Beritahu mereka mengenai adik anda. Buat mereka luluh dan mau menerima dan mendatangi kuburan adik anda. Adik anda pergi dalam keadaan sakit, dan itu bukan keinginannya. Meskipun anda tidak bisa membuat adik anda sembuh, setidaknya buat dia bahagia di sa—"_

_"Menma..."_

_Naruto mengerjap._

_Dia tidak sadar kalau wanita berambut merah yang tadi terus memandangnya kini berada didekatnya. Begitu pula dengan Juugo yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit ke wanita yang kini duduk dilantai dihadapan Naruto._

_"Menma..." Wanita itu menggenggam kedua tangannya. Naruto pun panik, namun dengan cepat Juugo menyuruhnya untuk tetap tenang._

_"Biarkan saja. Mungkin dia mengira dirimu adalah orang yang dia kenal. Jangan melakukan penolakan atau dia akan kambuh dan susah ditangani," bisik juugo._

_Dengan perasaan deg-degan, Naruto berusaha untuk tidak panik. Dia mengatur nafas dan degupan jantungnya yang sangat cepat. Bagaimanapun di depannya ini adalah orang yang punya pemikiran abnormal dan sulit di tebak sehingga dengan terpaksa Naruto membiarkan wanita itu meskipun tubuhnya masih menegang._

_"Menma... apakah kau benar-benar Menmaku? Kau masih hidup?" wanita itu meneteskan air mata. Bisa Naruto lihat, tatapan wanita itu mengandung banyak luapan emosi. Entah apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu. Naruto ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa dia bukan Menma, namun dia mengingat perkataan juggo. Naruto pun hanya diam memperhatikan wanita yang kini mengusap punggung tangan Naruto menggunakan jari jempol. "Kenapa kau tidak berbicara? Apakah kau marah padaku?" Naruto mulai panik kembali saat wanita itu menangis sesenggukan. Sedangkan Juugo tetap mengawasi. "Kau marah padaku? Kau marah karena aku membunuh kekasihmu itu? Kau marah karena aku membunuhmu—tidak, maksudku mencoba membunuhmu?" Naruto mulai faham apa yang terjadi. "Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Aku cemburu!" Naruto kaget saat wanita bersurai merah itu meninggikan suaranya. "Aku cemburu! Cemburu! Kau satu-satunya orang yang selalu menyayangiku, mencintaiku, menerimaku. Kau... satu-satunya orang yang telah membuatku rela memberimu segalanya." Wanita itu melepas genggamannya. Namun belum sempat Naruto membuang nafas lega, wanita itu membuatnya kaget lantaran wanita itu melempar boneka tepat mengenai wajahnya. "Tapi KAU MENGKHIANATIKU! KAU BERSAMA WANITA SIALAN ITU DAN MENCAMPAKKANKU! APA SALAH JIKA AKU MEMUSNAHKANNYA?! APA SALAH?!" Juugo sudah siap dengan jarum suntik untuk menenangnkan wanita bersurai merah itu yang kini masih mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kepada Naruto, namun Naruto mencegah._

_"Kalau kau mencintainya, kau harus merelakannya dengan wanita lain. Kau tidak bisa memaksakannnya untuk tetap mencintaimu. Lagipula, dengan kau membunuh apakah dia akan tetap mencintaimu? Apakah dia mau denganmu?" Naruto menatap lekat kedua mata wanita itu. Dia bisa mengerti apa yang wanita itu rasakan walau hanya lewat tatapan. Karena mata adalah jendela hati wanita itu._

_Wanita itu terdiam._

_Naruto mulai waspada. Entah apalagi yang akan wanita itu lakukan atau katakan._

_"Aku tidak mengerti..." Naruto tersenyum. Dia berpikir bahwa wanita itu merespon perkataannya. "Aku tidak mengerti... mengapa kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku."_

_'Ternyata tidak, ya?' batin Naruto, miris. Ternyata wanita itu masih melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat Naruto potong._

_"APA BAGUSNYA DIA?! APA?!" Naruto dan Juugo terlonjak kaget. "LALU SETELAH AKU MEMBUNUHNYA, KAU JUSTRU INGIN MELENYAPKANKU! APA AKU SALAH?! AKU TIDAK MENGERTI!"_

_Naruto menggenggam tangan wanita itu, membuat wanita itu terlonjak dan menatap lekat genggamannya. "Caramu salah untuk membuatku kembali mencintaimu," kata Naruto dengan suara lembut. Hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan. Perjalanan hidup wanita ini masih sangat panjang. Akan sangat disayangkan jika wanita ini menderita sakit jiwa hanya karena masalah cinta. "Kau menghilangkan satu nyawa. Bukan hanya aku yang sedih dan merasa marah, tapi seluruh keluarganya; mereka pasti sedih. Dan jika begitu, aku pun tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi." Wanita itu terdiam. Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi jika kau menerima dia sebagai kekasihku, aku akan tetap di sampingmu; menyayangimu meski tidak seperti dulu. Aku juga tidak akan berniat melenyapkanmu."_

_"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Kau milikku dan selalu menjadi milikku. Kau hanya boleh mencintaiku, TITIK!"_

_Entah karena terbawa suasana atau reflek sehingga Naruto memeluk wanita itu. Dia yang sadar pun merasakan kaget luar biasa._

_"Tapi bagaimana jika aku milikmu sedangkan aku tidak mencintaimu. Bagaimana kalau hatiku bukan untukmu lagi? Bagaimana kalau aku justru memberimu cinta palsu yang selalu kau anggap sungguhan. Aku milikmu, tapi aku bukan benda mati yang diklaim tanpa persetujuan. Aku manusia yang punya rasa."_

_Naruto tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Apakah wanita itu akan menjambak rambutnya atau hal lain. Dia hanya bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada wanita itu. Dia harus membuat wanita itu mengerti dan cepat sembuh. Masih banyak laki-laki yang bersedia mencintai wanita itu tanpa dia sadari, Naruto sangat yakin akan hal itu._

_Tetapi wanita itu justru menangis. Awalnya tanpa suara, namun lama kelamaan tangisan itu semakin keras. Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, suara yang sudah familiar baginya terdengar. "Sudah cukup, Bocah."_

_Juugo dengan segera menyuntikkan obat penenang kepada wanita itu. Dan tidak lama kemudian wanita itu jatuh tertidur. Perawat lain yang baru saja datang segera mengangkat wanita itu dan membawanya pergi._

_Naruto kembali duduk. Sedangkan Juugo pamit untuk kembali mengurusi pasien sakit jiwa lainnya._

_"Aku tidak menyangka saat sedang mencarimu, aku justru menemukanmu tengah berpelukan dengan wanita gila," kata Tsunade sedikit ketus. Naruto hendak protes, namun Tsunade kembali berbicara, "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku memang sudah memprediksinya saat melihat siapa kekasih Mito."_

_"Namanya Mito?"_

_Tsunade mendudukkan diri disamping Naruto. Dia menengadah; melihat indahnya langit siang hari. "Ya. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa selain ini adalah takdir. Sepertinya wanita itu akan segera sembuh. Selain karena dia baru saja mengalami sakit jiwa, aku memprediksikan bahwa berkatmu dia akan sembuh karena kau mirip sekali dengan kekasihnya. Yang membedakan kalian hanyalah warna rambut saja."_

_Naruto menatap Neneknya tidak percaya. "Benarkah?"_

_Tsunade mengangguk._

_"Aku pikir dia sedang berhalusinasi."_

_"Dia memang berhalusinasi. Dan karena kemiripanmu dengan kekasihnya, dia tidak sadar ada satu perbedaan darimu. Tapi lambat laun dia akan menyadari siapa dirimu."_

_Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Padahal aku kesini untuk melihat keadaan Nenek yang jarang pulang. Tau-tau aku sudah seperti sedang selingkuh saja disini." Naruto memalingkan wajah. Sedikit malu ketahuan berpelukan oleh Neneknya. Naruto sendiri juga memiliki kelainan yang Tsunade ketahui sendiri. Jadi mungkin agak aneh menemukan Naruto berpelukan dengan wanita._

_Tsunade menjitak kepala Naruto dengan kuat. "Kau pikir aku sedang sakit?"_

_"Sakit." Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang terasa nyutnyutan akibat pukulan maut neneknya. "Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya mau memastikan Nenek tidak kelelahan karena diumur segini masih saja bekerja. Aku khawatir sekali, tahu."_

_"Hmm..."_

_Naruto kembali teringat wanita tadi. "Lalu wanita itu bagaimana?"_

_"Bagaimana apa, maksudmu? Tentu saja dia dirawat disini. Apa lagi?"_

_"Itu..." Menggretakkan giginya main-main. Sedikit kesal dengan neneknya yang tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Aku juga tahu itu, Nek. Maksudku tentang perkataan Nenek mengenai aku yang akan membuat wanita itu segera sembuh."_

_Tsunade mengangguk refleks. "Kau hanya perlu sering-sering datang kesini dan menemuinya. Katakan apa yang perlu kau katakan. Kecuali satu; jangan mengatakan kalau kau adalah Menma. Jangan membuatnya semakin menganggapmu Menma. Dia sepertinya akan mengingat kata-katamu dan meresponmu dengan baik. Kami juga akan membantu dan lambat laun kita yakinkan kalau kau adalah Naruto, bukan Menma."_

_Naruto berpikir sebentar. Dia bisa saja datang kesini beberapa hari sekali. Menghabiskan satu atau dua jam waktunya untuk membantu wanita itu. Apalagi bukankah dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang mulia dan sedikit membantu perawat dan dokter disini._

_"Baiklah, aku setuju."_

_Tsunade tersenyum tulus. Dia menepuk puncak kepala Naruto. "Baguslah. Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan menceritakan sedikit masalah Mito dengan keluarganya."_

_Naruto mengangguk._

_Selama satu jam mereka habiskan dengan saling berbicara. Tsunade mengatakan bahwa Mito pelampiasan ayahnya saat ayahnya kalah judi. Ayahnya sering memukuli Mito. Sedangkan Ibunya, kepala Mito sering dihatukkan ditembok karena Ibunya menderita frustasi berlebihan akibat perbuatan suaminya yang sangat kasar. Itulah salah satu sebab mengapa mental Mito pun bisa seperti Ibunya. Masalah di rumah dan masalah cinta melebur menjadi satu, membuat Mito tersiksa dan mulai berpikir dan bertingkah aneh._

_Semenjak saat itu, Naruto benar-benar sering menemui Mito. Dia sering pergi saat hari jumat pada siang hari. Tak disangka, lambat laun Mito mulai membaik dan dia pun menganggap Naruto bukan Menma lagi. Meski begitu, Mito tetap sesering mungkin diajak berbicara dan berkeliling oleh perawat. Terkadang, Naruto juga menemani. Dari sanalah tanpa Naruto sadari, Mito mulai menaruh hati padanya._

**Naruto's FanFiction**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto**

**All for Love © Nauchi KirikaRE22(FFn) or Kirika22(Wattpad)**

**—NaruSasu—**

**#**

Malam telah menunjukkan pukul 21:22. Malam ini adalah malam minggu, yang artinya besok mereka berdua libur kerja. Sudah seminggu pula mereka berada di rumah baru mereka. Jadi setelah menyelesaikan makan malam dan menunggu Sasuke mencuci piring, Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk berkeliling rumah.

Percayalah, setelah melewati cuti pekerjaan mereka jadi menumpuk dan membuat mereka sering pulang larut malam. Setelah sampai di rumah mereka langsung membersihkan diri lalu tidur. Mereka jadi sering makan malam di luar karena Naruto sedikit kasihan kepada suami tercintanya yang mungkin sangat letih. Selama seminggu mereka juga tidak sempat—kalau Naruto, dia selalu siap. Hanya saja Naruto tidak mau melakukannya karena dia tahu Sasuke pasti lelah—melakukan seks. Seminggu ini mereka habiskan dengan bekerja.

Lalu, hari ini tiba. Malam minggu yang sangat Naruto nantikan. Dia berniat mengajak Sasuke melakukan hal yang sangat wajar dilakukan oleh sepasang pengantin baru.

"Sepertinya pelayanmu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik," gumam Sasuke saat mereka berada di dalam perpustakaan.

"Berhentilah berkata 'pelayanmu', Sasuke! Jujur saja itu terdengar ambigu." Naruto merotasi sepasang safir miliknya. Sasuke selalu saja menyebut Karin sebagai pelayannya seorang. Jelas-jelas Naruto mempekerjakan Karin untuk membersihkan rumah mereka saat mereka sedang bekerja. Lagipula, bukankah Karin jadi melayani mereka berdua secara tidak langsung? "Aku akui memang aku yang mempekerjakannya. Aku tahu itu. Aku juga tahu kau sedang cemburu karena meskipun dia hanya pelayan di rumah ini, tetapi wajahnya cukup cantik yang akan membuatku jatuh padanya."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke langsung melemparinya dengan buku yang dia ambil secara acak di rak terdekat. Untung Naruto punya reflek yang baik, sehingga dia bisa menghidnar dengan mudah.

"Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu kelainan yang kau alami."

"Kau pun begitu."

"Itu karena kau!"

"Hoo... jadi kau menyesal mempunyai kelainan sehingga kau menyalahkan aku?" Naruto tersenyum miring.

Sasuke kembali melemparinya dengan buku. Sedangkan Naruto terus menghindari lemparan Sasuke. "Hei! Berhentilah melempariku dengan buku! Kau mau melihat wajahku tidak tampan lagi?"

"Kau terlalu narsis, _baka_!"

Naruto hanya tertawa sebagai respon. Sasuke pun berhenti melempari Naruto dengan buku. Dia lebih tertarik dengan buku yang dia lihat disalah satu rak yang berisi buku-buku yang masih baru. Dia mengambil salah satu buku lalu menuju kursi kayu berukiran sedikit rumit.

Memilih duduk, Sasuke menaruh kakinya di atas meja. Di tangannya terdapat satu buku yang baru saja dia beli saat pulang kerja tadi. "Kalau aku berbicara dengar dan fahami dengan cepat, Bodoh." Sasuke mendelik sebentar kepada Naruto, lalu dia fokus memperhatikan cover buku yang menurutnya cukup menarik. "Beberapa alasan aku seperti ini juga karena kau. Aku berkata begitu bukan untuk menyalahkanmu dan menyesalinya. Bukankah yang kukatakan itu memang benar adanya."

"Selain mencintaiku, begitukah?" Naruto tersenyum. Dia menunduk dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke lalu mencium pipi putih lelaki yang beberapa bulan lalu resmi menjadi teman hidupnya. Hanya sekilas dan tidak menuntut apapun.

"Hn."

"Lagi-lagi kau tidak mau mengatakannya."

Naruto gemas sekali dengan _ketsundere_-an suami cantiknya ini. Dia pun mencium pipi putih Sasuke lagi dan lagi.

"Hn."

Tidak puas hanya dengan mencium pipi, Naruto mulai menjilati telinga Sasuke. Dia paling tidak suka di abaikan oleh Sasuke.

"_Dobe_..."

"Hmm..."

Awalnya memang hanya untuk membuat Sasuke tidak mengabaikannya, namun lambat laun libido Naruto meningkat lantaran mendengar suara desahan tertahan dari Sasuke. Naruto akui, selain wajah dan tubuh Sasuke yang seksi, suara pria kesayangannya ini juga sangat seksi sehingga mampu membuat Naruto terangsang.

"Ssshh... Berhenti, _Dobe_!"

Tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak menjauhkan wajah Naruto dari telinganya, namun sayangnya tidak berhasil. Akhirnya Sasuke meletakkan buku yang sempat menarik atensinya. Wajahnya menoleh ke samping dengan kedua tangan yang hendak menjauhkan wajah Naruto darinya. Namun kedua tangannya di tangkap oleh Naruto, membuat Naruto dengan susah payah merangsang Sasuke melalui satu titik sensitive Sasuke yaitu telinganya.

"Na-Naru—uh... sial!"

Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke yang sekarang berada di belakang sandaran kursi dengan satu tangan. Tangan lain dia gunakan untuk menahan wajah Sasuke agar tidak bergerak.

"Kau tahu, selama seminggu ini milikku selalu menanti untuk mendapatkan kehangatan," Naruto berbisik seduktif. Kemudian dia kembali mengulum daun telinga Sasuke, membuat si empunya merinding. "Setiap malam milikku merasa kedinginan. Dia ingin sekali mendapatkan perhatian darimu, Sayang~"

Sasuke semakin merinding. "Jangan hanya memikirkan penismu saja, bodoh! Cepat lepaskan aku! Kita sedang berada di perpustakaan, kalau kau lupa."

Sebagai seorang lelaki, dia juga memiliki hasrat yang besar dalam bercinta. Dan Naruto, orang bodoh yang sedang bermain dengan telinganya sukses menaikkan hasratnya. Tapi kalau Sasuke langsung menuruti permintaan Naruto tanpa perlawanan maka yang menjadi taruhannya adalah harga diri. Sasuke sangat menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya sebagai lelaki, makanya dia tidak akan mudah ditaklukkan. Meski pada akhirnya dia akan terbawa arus permainan Naruto juga.

Dasar Uchiha dan harga dirinya.

Naruto tetap bertahan. Dia juga tidak mau mengalah. Sudah seminggu mereka tidak melakukannya. Terakhir mereka melakukannya saat hari pertama kepindahan mereka di rumah ini, setelah itu mereka disibukkan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Naruto sangat ingin merasakan lubang ketat Sasuke. Setelah malam pertama, Naruto menjadi sangat ketagihan untuk merasakannya lagi dan lagi.

"Kenapa? Perpustakaan ini ada di rumah kita. Disini hanya ada kita berdua. Tidak perlu jadi masalah kita melakukannya dimana, bukan? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Sayang. Apalagi setelah kau berbicara blak-blakan. Aku semakin terangsang."

Sasuke mengumpat.

Naruto dan hasratnya untuk bercinta tidak bisa dihetikan. Kalau sudah begitu, Sasuke yang akan menanggung akibatnya. Dia akan menjalani hari liburnya dengan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Naru—uummmppph!"

Naruto meraup bibirnya. Menghisap bibir Sasuke kuat-kuat. Mengambil rasa manis dan lembutnya bibir orang yang selalu melontarkan perkataan tajam kepada siapapun itu.

Tidak puas hanya dengan merasakan bibir Sasuke, Naruto mnelusupkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke secara kasar. Namun Sasuke tidak menyerah, dia menggunakan giginya untuk menghalangi lidah Naruto masuk lebih dalam. Naruto juga tidak mau kalah. Disini, dia adalah seme. Seorang seme harus mampu membuat ukenya takluk dan mengikuti permainannya.

Hampir saja dia kehabisan akal karena Sasuke semakin pandai untuk membuatnya kuwalahan dalam proses penaklukan. Tangannya yang semula berada di belakang kepala Sasuke beralih menyusup masuk ke dalam pakaian Sasuke.

"Ahhnhh..."

Naruto memainkan nipple Sasuke. Dia mencubit dan menggesekkannya dengan tangan, membuat nipple sebelah kanan Sasuke perlahan-lahan menegang. Lidah Naruto berhasil masuk lebih dalam. Dia pun memainkan lidah Sasuke yang pasif.

Menghisap, mengulum, melilit lidah satu sama lain. Semakin lama bermain Sasuke semakin terbuai. Matanya berair karena menahan hasratnya yang mulai membuncah akibat permainan Naruto. Dia sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Sasuke juga menginginkannya.

Naruto melepas ciumannya. Dia tersenyum melihat mata onyx Sasuke yang sedang berkabut nafsu. Dia lalu mengecup hidung mancung Sasukenya dan kembali melihat wajah putih itu yang kini berubah merah.

"Sayangku memang cantik dan menggairahkan." Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke yang sedang menahan desahan agar tidak lolos. Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih asyik dengan nipple Sasuke.

"Siapa yang kau bilang cantik?!"

Sasuke melempar tatapan tajam. Sayangnya Naruto tidak takut. Dia justru semakin terbakar melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. Percayalah, tatapan itu dia artikan sebagai ajakan untuk bercinta.

"Tentu saja kau. Siapa lagi, coba?" Naruto menyeringai.

"Kau—"

"Tampan. Tentu saja aku tampan." Sasuke hendak protes lagi, namun dengan cepat Naruto membungkam bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya.

_'Sial kau Naruto! Kenapa aku bisa jatuh kepada orang narsis dan bodoh sepertimu, sih?'_ batin Sasuke. _'Cinta memang mengerikan!'_

"Hmmn..."

Masih dalam keadaan berciuman, Naruto membuka kancing baju Sasuke. Dia kembali memainkan nipple Sebelah kiri Sasuke yang ternyata sudah mengeras. Menggesek, mencubit dan memilin. Membuat Sasuke bergerak-gerak gelisah ditempatnya karena permainan Naruto.

"Hmmmpuah..."

Naruto melepas ciuman mereka. Bibirnya kembali bermain, namun kini bibirnya bermain di nipple kemerahan milik Sasuke. Awalnya Naruto menggelitik nipple Sasuke menggunakan lidah, membuat Sasuke mendesah tertahan.

"Le—sshh—lepaskan tanganku, Do—u-ahh—be..."

Naruto tidak peduli. Dia merasa Sasuke belum benar-benar takluk. Dia tetap bermain dengan nipple Sasuke. Lidahnya bergerak lincah memanjakan tonjolan kemerahan milik lelaki kesayangannya ini.

Kaki Sasuke yang semula berada di atas meja kini menapaki lantai. Membuat Naruto yang mengetahuinya tersenyum sumringah. Dia lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari nipple Sasuke dan menggendong lelaki kesayangannya. Kemudian dia duduk menggantikan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di pangkuannya.

"Apa-apaan ini _Dobe_?!" Sasuke protes. "Aku bukan perempuan sehingga kau memangkuku begini."

Naruto memilih bersikap tak acuh. Dia kembali bermain dengan nipple Sasuke. Bibirnya menghisap kuat tonjolan di dada Sasuke dan satu tangannya juga ikut bermain dengan tonjolan lain yang telah mengeras. Sedangkan satu tangan yang lain berusaha membuka celana Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia tidak berusaha untuk menolak permainan Naruto. Dia pun membantu Naruto melepaskan celananya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka berdua tidak lagi memakai pakaian mereka.

"Suke~ aku mau langsung saja bagaimana?" Naruto menatap memelas. Dia sudah sangat terangsang.

Sasuke mendelik. "Sudah kubilang—nggh—jangan ha-hanya memikirkan penismu saja."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. "Sial! Bisakah jangan berbicara blak-blakan begitu? Kau membuatku semakin ingin menyodok bokongmu, tahu!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak berbicara begitu pun kau akan tetap menyodokku," kata Sasuke tak acuh.

Naruto berhenti memberi tanda di sekitar leher Sasuke. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan kata-kata yang Sasuke lontarkan.

"Agghhh!" Naruto langsung memasukkan miliknya dengan sekali sentakan. Sedangkan Sasuke merasakan sakit luar biasa sekaligus nikmat.

"Nggh..." desahnya saat dia klimaks lebih dulu.

Naruto mendiamkan miliknya di dalam Sasuke. Dia membiarkan suaminya menikmati klimaksnya yang pertama.

Sasuke melotot. "Dobe! Kau mau membunuhku, ya! Apa-apaan itu langsung memasukkan milikmu yang tidak tanggung-tanggung besarnya."

Naruto cengengesan. "Maaf, sayang, habisnya omonganmu itu membuatku gemas untuk menyodokmu sih. Tapi bukankah kau telah mencapai klimaksmu, hmm?" dia mencium bibir Sasukenya yang sedang cemberut.

"Tapi itu sakit sekali," lirih Sasuke.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. "Maaf ya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Maafkan aku, _ne_?"

Sasuke mendengus. Melihat wajah memelas Naruto membuatnya goyah. "Baiklah. lagipula sudah terlanjur," katanya._ 'Dasar sadis!'_ katanya dalam hati.

Naruto juga memeluk Sasuke. Dia mencium rambut Sasuke. Sementara miliknya masih tertanam didalam Sasuke.

Hening untuk sesaat. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara. "Bergeraklah."

"Eh?"

"Kau sedang berada didalamku. Mau sampai kapan kau diam?"

"Ah!" Naruto terkejut. Dia hampir lupa kalau miliknya sudah ada di dalam Sasukenya.

Perlahan-lahan dia bergerak keluar masuk milik Sasuke. Tangan kirinya memainkan milik Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegak. Tangan kanannya bermain dengan nipple Sasuke. Dan bibirnya membungkam bibir Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mendesah sekerasnya merasakan segala bagian dirinya dimainkan oleh Naruto.

"Ah, ah, hmm..."

Naruto melepas ciumannya. Safir kembar miliknya menikmati pemandangan wajah memerah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan mata berair. Sangat seksi dan menggairahkan.

Semakin lama semakin cepat Naruto menyodok Sasuke. tangannya pun semakin cepat memainkan milik Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan klimaks untuk yang kedua kali.

"Ke-keluar sama-sama," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga kiri Sasuke.

Merasakan dirinya akan klimaks, Sasuke mengangguk. Mereka bermain dengan tempo semakin cepat. Hingga akhirnya—

"Ngghh..."

"Ugghh..."

BRAK!

Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam.

"Suara apa itu?" Naruto lebih dulu membuka suara. Mata safirnya melihat sekeliling ruangan.

"Seperti ada yang menggebrak sesuatu. Apa diruangan ini ada orang?" bisik Sasuke. Dia melingkari tangannya di leher Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang disini hanya kita berdua. Karin sudah pulang sebelum kita berada di rumah." Naruto hendak berdiri namun Sasuke menahannya.

"Gendong aku," Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar.

Naruto terkejut. Tidak biasanya Sasuke bersikap manja. "Eh?!"

"Cepat! Kita periksa dulu ruangan ini."

Selanjutnya Naruto tidak protes lagi. Dia menggendong Sasuke setelah mengeluarkan miliknya.

Naruto dan Sasuke melihat sekeliling ruangan yang dijadikan perpustakaan. "Tidak ada siapapun. Buku yang terjatuh juga tidak ada," gumam Sasuke.

"Lalu, tadi itu suara apa? Jelas-jelas kita mendengarnya berdua." Sekali lagi Naruto dan Sasuke berkeliling, namun tetap saja tidak ada.

"Apa jangan-jangan rumah ini ada hantunya, Sasu?" Naruto mundur perlahan. Safirnya memandang horror di sekeliling ruang perpustakaan.

Sasuke tahu benar; Naruto sangat takut dengan hal-hal mistis seperti hantu, namun dia tidak percaya bahwa tadi itu adalah perbuatan mahluk tidak kasat mata. Dia merasakan ada seseorang di ruangan ini. Tapi beberapa kali pun mereka mencari, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Lebih baik kita ke kamar saja, Sasu. Aku merasa tidak nyaman di ruangan ini."

"Tapi—"

"Ayolah~ aku benar-benar tidak mau berada disini lebih lama. Kita ke kamar saja."

Sebenarnya Sasuke masih ingin berada di ruangan ini, tapi dia tahu, pasti Naruto tidak akan berani untuk pergi ke kamar sendirian. Apalagi suaminya itu juga telah memohon. Jadi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menurut. _'Mungkin aku akan melihat-lihat lagi besok,'_ pikir Sasuke.

"Baiklah."

Naruto dan Sasuke—Naruto masih menggendong Sasuke—pergi menuju kamar setelah mengambil pakaian yang masih belum mereka kenakan. Tanpa mereka ketahui; terdapat ruangan tanpa pencahayaan di balik rak buku. Disana, terdapat seorang wanita bersurai merah terduduk lemah dengan air mata yang terus-menerus metes.

"Aku tidak mengerti..."

Wanita itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding terdekat. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kepalanya lantaran merasa sakit secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak mengerti... sebenarnya beginikah yang aku inginkan?"

Kemudian, Wanita itu menggertakkan giginya. Rasa marah timbul menguasai segala emosi yang tertahan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Ngghh... tidak bis-a..."

Tangannya yang semula memegang kepalanya, kini beralih mencengkram bajunya. "Sakit... Hiks... Sakit sekali rasanya..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia menghantukkan kepalanya di tembok. Mencari rasa sakit lain agar rasa sakit hatinya sedikit dia lupakan. Namun, dia tidak bisa. Sesakit-sakitnya fisik, menahan sakit hati tidaklah mudah.

"Ha... hahahahah..." Kemudian dia tertawa dalam tangisnya. "Hah... hahahah... Naruto... -_kun_..."

.

.

.

_"Mito, perkenalkan, dia adalah Sasuke."_

_Naruto datang setiap hari jum'at. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda; kali ini dia tidak datang sendiri, namun membawa seseorang._

_Mito menatap Sasuke cukup lama, tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Bahkan saat Sasuke mengulrkan tangannya, Mito tidak memperdulikan dan terus menerus menatap Sasuke. Mata merah seperti rambutnya itu tidak berkedip sama sekali, entah apa yang dia pikirkan mengenai Sasuke._

_"Naruto-kun, sepertinya Mito masih terlalu asing dengan Sasuke-san, jadi pelahan-lahan saja," Juugo membuka suara._

_Naruto menepuk jidatnya. "Ah! Aku lupa! Mito-chan masih kurang merespon orang asing."_

_Sudah hampir satu tahun Mito melakukan pengobatan kejiwaan di rumah sakit jiwa Konoha. Dan dalam enam bulan, Naruto turut membantu penyembuhan Mito. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana; perlahan-lahan Mito mulai merespon perkataan Naruto dan beberapa perawat dengan benar, layaknya berbicara dengan orang normal. Meski begitu, Mito sering kali berkata aneh dan tidak nyambung. Tapi berkat para dokter, perawat, dan Naruto yang Mito anggap sebagai Menma, perlahan-lahan Mito mendekati kesembuhan._

_Sempat mengalami stress dan penyesalan karena mengetahui bahwa Menma benar-benar telah mati di tangan Mito sendiri, membuat pihak rumah sakit sedikit panik. Untunglah kata-kata yang Naruto lontarkan, membuat Mito perlahan-lahan pulih dari stress dan penyesalan. Dia juga mulai menerima Naruto._

_Setiap jum'at siang, Naruto akan menghabiskan dua jam di rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Mito. Dan sekarang, Naruto membawa seseorang yang membuat Juugo was-was akan apa yang terjadi kedepannya._

_Naruto berjongkok di hadapan Mito yang duduk di atas kursi panjang rumah sakit. Tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan kurus Mito dengan lembut, seraya melempar senyum tulus. "Mito-chan, dia itu adalah Sasuke. Mulai sekarang aku dan dia akan sering-sering mengunjungimu dan menemanimu, ne?"_

_Mito tetap diam. Kini fokusnya beralih ke kedua tangannya yang di genggam oleh Naruto. "Ha... ngat...," gumamnya, namun masih dapat Naruto, Sasuke dan Juugo dengar._

_Naruto terkekeh. "Kau ini... apa kau sudah makan siang?" kali ini Naruto mengesampingkan mengenai Sasuke. Dia tahu bahwa Mito butuh pembiasaan diri berada di dekat Sasuke._

_"Makan... Siang?" dia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Belum. Aku... menunggumu, Naruto-kun menyuapi." Kemudian dia tersenyum._

_Naruto melirik juugo. Dia melihat Juugo mengangguk; membenarkan bahwa Mito memang belum makan siang._

_"Pasti makanannya sudah dingin."_

_"Dingin... Naruto-kun suapin aku," kata Mito dengan wajah merona._

_Di belakang Naruto, Sasuke hanya diam melihat interaksi Naruto dan Mito. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana cara Naruto berinteraksi dengan seorang wanita yang Naruto katakan adalah wanita yang menjadi gila karena masalah cinta—juga masalah keluarga._

_"Kalau makanannya sudah dingin rasanya pasti kurang enak. Masih mau dimakan?"_

_Mito mengangguk antusias. "Makan siang di suapi Naruto-kun pasti terasa enak," Mito berkata riang. Dia menengadahkan tangan; meminta makanan yang sempat Juugo berikan namun dia tolak. "Makananku mana?" tanyanya kemudian._

_Juugo tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau telah menghafal betul kapan Naruto-kun datang. Ini." Juugo menyerahkan nampan berisi makanan kepada Mito, kemudian Mito memberikan kepada Naruto._

_Sekali lagi, Naruto memperlihatkan senyum tulus nan menawan kepada Mito, membuat wanita merah itu tersipu. "Bagaimana kalau Sasuke yang menyuapimu? Aku sedang ada keperluan dengan Dokter Tsunade."_

_Sasuke terkejut. "Aku?"_

_Mata Mito kembali fokus kepada Sasuke. Dia diam cukup lama. "Dia...?"_

_"Dia Sasuke. Dia juga akan sering kesini untuk bertemu denganmu. Kau pun harus berteman dengannya." Naruto memberikan nampan itu kepada Sasuke._

_Sasuke menerimanya dengan sedikit ragu. Jujur saja, baru kali ini dia berhadapan dengan orang yang memiliki pemikiran dan perilaku abnormal. Apalagi, Mito terus-menerus menatapnya tanpa berkedip._

_Naruto meyakinkan Sasuke melalui tatapan. Kemudian dia kembali menatap Mito. "Jadi, mau kan, kalau Sasuke yang menyuapimu?—oh! Kalau mau makan sendiri juga tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memberimu hadiah spesial."_

_Mito tetap fokus memperhatikan Sasuke yang berwajah tanpa ekspresi. "Dia... siapa Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto tersenyum tulus. Matanya memandang Mito dengan tatapan lembut, bahagia, dan berbagai emosi yang membuat Mito mengatup mulutnya. "Dia adalah orang yang sangat spesial bagiku, sama seperti Mito-chan."_

_DEG!_

_Entah mengapa, Mito merasa cemburu mendengar pernyataan Naruto mengenai Sasuke. Meskipun begitu, dia hanya menganggukkan kepala._

_"Aku harus menemui Dokter Tsunade. Tidak apa-apa kan, kalau Sasuke yang menyuapimu?"_

_Mito terdiam sekitar satu menit, kemudian dia mengangguk pelan. "Aku... bisa makan sendiri," gumamnya._

_Sasuke langsung memberikan nampan berisi makanan yang telah mendingin kepada Mito setelah mendengar jawaban Mito._

_"Kau sudah mendengar jawabannya. Cepatlah temui Dokter Tsunade. Aku di sini saja."_

_Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Juugo-san." Safirnya memandang lembut Mito yang mengunyah makanan dengan pelan. "Aku tinggal sebentar, ya." Dia kemudian melempar senyum kepada Sasuke. "Baik! Sesekali, ajaklah Mito mengobrol. Aku tidak akan lama, OK?"_

_"Hn."_

_Saat Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke, Naruto tidak sadar bahwa Mito memandangnya; melihat berbagai ekspresi yang Naruto keluarkan, dan bagaimana cara Naruto berbicara dan menatap Sasuke._

_Setelah hari itu, Naruto jarang datang menemui Mito. Dia hanya datang sebulan dua kali, di hari yang sama bersama Sasuke. Membuat kecurigaan dan kecemburuan Mito timbul secara perlahan._

.

.

.

Naruto membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur. Dia baru saja selesai mandi setelah melakukan seks sebanyak tiga ronde; Satu ronde di perpustakaan, satu ronde di kamar, dan satu ronde lagi di kamar mandi. Sebenarnya dia belum puas, tapi dia juga tidak mau memaksakan keinginannya kepada Sasuke.

Setelah kejadian di perpustakaan, Naruto tidak mau sendirian; di dalam kamar maupun kamar mandi. Meski begitu, Naruto tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya bersama Sasuke setelahnya. Hingga Sasuke lelah dan tidur lebih dulu, meninggalkannya terjaga sendirian.

"Tadi itu... apa benar rumah ini ada hantunya? Atau..." Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin!"

Safirnya memandang lembut Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dia tersenyum. "Lebih baik aku tidur. Besok pagi aku harus bangun lebih cepat untuk menyiapkan sarapan."

Sebelum benar-benar memutuskan untuk tidur, Naruto mncium bibir Sasukenya. "Oyasumi, Sayang," bisiknya, kemudian memeluk Sasuke dan menutup mata; menyusul Sasuke menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah sarapan dan membersihkan diri, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menuju perpustakaan. Dia penasaran mengenai suara gebrakan tadi malam. Dia berpikir bahwa tidak mungkin suara itu terdengar tanpa ada alasan yang pasti.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan yang di penuhi buku-buku miliknya dan Naruto. Berkali-kali dia mengelilingi ruangan itu untuk mencari sesuatu. Karena selalu merasakan firasat buruk akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke menjadi was-was. Hal sepele pun akan selalu dia pikirkan, seperti suara gebrakan itu.

"Rak ini..."

_Onyxnya _menelusuri rak-rak yang tersusun rapi. Dia lalu mengernyit saat menemukan satu rak yang tingginya mencapai langit-langit ruangan. Kemudian dia mendekati rak itu; memeriksa buku-buku yang tersusun rapi. Saking fokus mencari sesuatu, Sasuke tidak sadar dengan kedatangan Naruto.

Naruto melingkari tangannya di pinggang Sasuke, mengagetkan Sasuke hingga tanpa sadar dia sedikit mendorong rak buku di depannya.

"Jangan mengagetkanku, _Baka_!"

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia lalu mencium area leher Sasukenya. "Kau saja yang terlalu serius memperhatikan buku-buku itu sehingga kau tidak mendengar suara langkah kakiku. Aku heran, apa sih yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tanpa Naruto sadari, mata onyx Sasuke membola. Namun dia tidak ingin memberi tahu Naruto. "Hanya mencari buku," katanya, berbohong.

_'Lebih baik aku melihatnya nanti saja. Si dobe ini akan berpikir macam-macam lalu aku akan dibuntuti terus olehnya,' _pikir Sasuke.

"Hmm... jadi, apakah sudah kau temukan buku yang ingin kau baca?" Tanya Naruto, terus menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit terganggu.

"Tidak," katanya, sembari menjauhkan wajah Naruto dari lehernya. "Aku tidak jadi membaca. Lebih baik kita ke ruang tamu main game saja."

"Tumben?" Naruto melepas pelukannya, kemudian menggenggam tangan kurus Sasuke dengan lembut. "Biasanya kau akan marah-marah kalau aku main game saat liburan."

Sasuke berjalan menjauhi rak buku menuju pintu keluar, bersama Naruto yang mengikuti. "Itu karena kau tidak membersihkan apartemenmu terlebih dahulu."

Naruto mengengguk. "Benar juga. Tapi, tidak biasanya kau mau main game."

"Diamlah, _Dobe_. Jangan banyak bertanya."

"Hai', hai'."

_'Untuk sekarang, aku tidak akan memberitahu Naruto mengenai ruangan di balik rak itu. Tapi... masa iya di rumah ini ada orang? Pencuri kah?'_ Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cukup kuat. _'Tidak! Tapi... apa mungkin seperti yang Naruto katakan?' _

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya. Sasuke menggeleng dengan pelan. "Tidak apa-apa."

_'Sial! Aku jadi memikirkannya!' _batin Sasuke. _'Lebih baik aku segarkan kepalaku dengan bermain game saja. Tidak buruk juga.'_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Aku tau ff ini punya banyak kekurangan. Dari segi bahasa dan lemonnya. Maklum, aku masih terlalu amatir menulis lemonan. Fokusnya sama cerita aja. Dan ini adalah ide dari dua tahun lalu jadi mungkin ide awal gak seperti sekarang. Apalagi mood ku yang susah aku kendalikan, jadi kayak gak dapet rasanya gitu.**

**Pokoknya, yang udah baca jangan nyesel deh yah karena buruknya bahasa yang aku gunain, benara kaku gitu. Dan maaf banget atas keterlambatan up ch 2 nya. Bahkan ini ff dah jamuran di ffn dan baru di lanjutin dua tahun kemudian—uhuk—maaf ya **

**Salam: Nauchi KirikaRE22/Kirika22**


End file.
